Initiators are simple pyrotechnic squibs that initiate deployment of certain vehicle safety devices. For example, initiators may be installed in air bags, seat belt restraint systems, or hood actuators of a vehicle. However, currently there are not any systems that communicate an age or a manufacturer of the safety devices or initiator assemblies.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an initiator and/or safety device for which validation information is trackable.